One Shot: Importance of Family
by FaithlessRomantic
Summary: His little brother is taken by a vampire and he has to go save him. He overcomes obsticals and will have a hot kiss with a vampire two actually ! In the end he learns the importance of family. Please. It's just a one shot thing.I hope you enjoy it  .


**Yes i know Alois is suppose to be 14 and that Sebastian is not Alois's little brother. I know victoria is from twilight and you might not understand why i put twighlit and them together but i did. and if you dont like it you may leave a nasty review but id appreciate it if you wouldnt. It is just a story that i wrote for the fun of it. i want it to be an enjoyable little one shot story. So please enjoy and if you want review ^.^**

A black tux sat on the bed in front of him. He heard the light music downstairs flowing through the halls. Alois had a party tonight, and one he was not happy about attending. He would rather stay up here in his bedroom and sleep. There was a knock on the door and in walked his butler, Claude. He had been with him since in his early years and now he sees him as more of a father than his own. He really looked up to him.

"Sir, it is time to be ready and you don't even have your tux on yet."

"Sorry, Claude...I am just not really in the spirit tonight."

"But, you must go. So suck it up and get a move on."

I let out an extremely loud sigh and started to get ready. Claude helped me finish dressing and we headed to the party downstairs.

When we got there I knew most of the people there. Family mostly but a few strangers. There was an odd man in the corner of the room keeping to the shadows. Even though Alois was nowhere near the man he got bad vibes and he seemed kind of familiar. He directed his attention to the shriek he heard on his left. It was his mother yelling at his younger brother Sebastian.

Of course she would bring him. His younger brother was around twelve, Alois himself 22 years of age, and always causing trouble. He didn't understand why mother had another child considering her age of 45, but he didn't put much thought on the subject. Or his family for the matter of fact. He left from the family home as soon as he was 18. Never cared for them much. He walked over to mother to find out what had happened. Sebastian ran away as he approached.

"What happened?"

"Sebastian knocked over a vase and it shattered! That boy doesn't know when to quit!"

"It is fine mother. We have more vases and it doesn't seem like it has disturbed the guests."

"No, but he comes from a high class family and he acts as if he is a peasant!"

"Mother really-"

His words were cut off as he heard screaming coming from the other side of the room. Alois looked and saw the odd man holding his arm around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian trying to get free. Alois could now see why the man was hiding in the shadows earlier. As Sebastian screamed, the man chuckled and Alois could see that the man was a vampire. He ran across the room and was ten feet from the man when he tsked at him three times.

"Now now, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen would you?"

The man tightened his grip around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian started to claw at the man's arms, gasping for air.

"What do you want?"

"Just a little dinner...and payback" He snarled.

The man came further out of the shadows and Alois knew who he was immediately. One of his worst enemies.

"Ciel."

"So you do remember me? What a surprise. I thought you would have forgotten about poor little me. The gay man."

Ciel spoke of what had been done four years ago. When he moved away from home, Ciel offered him a place to live and he accepted only to find out that Ciel had been sneaking around. And not with women. Alois had been repulsed by the thought and had turned him in for the imaginary rape of women. Ciel said he would have his revenge but he thought he had been hanged to death. As for what was in front of him. Apparently that had not happened.

"Let go of him right now!" Alois barred his fangs as a warning.

"You don't scare me Alois. But nice try. As for him he's coming with me."

Ciel flew into the air and disappeared out the terrace doors, dragging Sebastian with him. Alois chased him down the road but when Ciel entered the woods, he lost him. He fell to his knees and tried to calm his breathing. His little brother should never have been put in this mess.

'This is between him and me!' He thought.

He stood up and looked into the forest. He had not seen which way they had gone but he could smell his brother. He followed the scent into the forest vowing to find him!

Alois charged through the woods, and Ciel was defiantly going where he expected by the direction he was heading. The cave. The cave is where he and Ciel would hang out when they were younger. It is also where he had discovered Ciel's dark secret.

He figured Ciel was taking him there because he wanted to remind Alois of something. But he was not sure of what. Yet.

A flash of orange passed by his eyes and he stopped in mid-run almost knocking himself to the ground. He heard footsteps behind him. He waited until they got within five feet then turned around and hit the stranger.

As soon as he did he regretted it. He looked down at the redhead. Victoria. Damn. Why did she always sneak up on him at the worst times? She was sitting up now rubbing her cheek.

"You're lucky that didn't hurt me that bad."

"Why do you always choose the worst times to annoy me?"

She stood up and started circling him. Smiling at him seductively as she did.

"Oh, I don't annoy you. And if I do, you enjoy it."

He so did not have time for her or her imagination at what she believed was between them.

"Vicky, there is nothing between us and get that through your head. Now I have to go and save my bro-"

He was cut off when she placed her lips on his own. Her tongue ran across the seam of his lips, trying to coax them open. He pushed her away.

"No! No, Vicky!"

He started running away following Sebastian's scent once again.

"What? Don't you dare ignore what we have!"

She ran after him and threw him into a tree when she caught up to him.

"Ow! What is wrong with you!"

"You are going to listen to me and admit we have something!"

"Victoria you really are nuts!"

Victoria backed a few feet away and her eyes went blood red and she growled.

'Here comes her tantrum.'

"You know there is something! You want me! Admit it! You want me! I'm everything you've dreamed of! Just fucking admit it!"

"Victoria. There is nothing get over it! And leave me alone i need to go after my brother!"

"You ungrateful! You-!"

She barred her fangs and she came after him. He jumped at last minute letting her run into the tree. She knocked herself out.

'Ha-ha, works every time.'

Then he continued on to the cave.

When he got to the entrance of the cave he heard a scream and then laughter.

"Sebastian!"

He ran in to find that Ciel had bit Sebastian and was now feeding off of him. Alois flew and knocked Ciel from Sebastian's neck. He heard Sebastian cry as Ciel's fangs tore the skin. Alois got beyond angry hearing his brother scream in pain. He grabbed Ciel and they flew into the air.

"You are going to wish you would have died!"

Alois screamed at him as he sank his fangs into Ciel's shoulder and ripped the skin. Ciel screamed in pain and fell to the floor of the cave, holding his shoulder. Alois was not finished with him! Alois lunged at him and landed on top of him. He pinned Ciel's arms above his head and pinned his legs with his own. Ciel struggled to break free but to no avail.

"You're death I promise will be slow and painful!"

"Or so you think!"

Ciel smiled and put his lips on Alois's. Alois lost his grip at the sudden move and Ciel put his hands on the back of Alois's head bringing him closer for the kiss. Ciel bit Alois's bottom lip making him gasp and giving Ciel the chance to dart his tongue into Alois's mouth. Ciel's tongue roamed over every crevace of his mouth. Soon Alois was starting to kiss back. That's when Ciel broke away.

"Ha! You enjoyed it! You kissed me back!"

"Shut up! You are a DISGRACE!"

"You're the one that just kissed this disgrace."

"SHUT UP!"

With that Alois sunk his fangs in Ciel's neck and started draining his blood. The moaning sounds from Ciel as he did aggravated him and he tried to feed faster to finish him. When he finished Ciel looked at Alois through lifeless eyes. A smirk on his dead face. A disgrace suited him perfectly. Alois shut Ciel's eyes and then ran over to Sebastian.

"Are you okay?"

"You kissed him he said."

"NO!"

Sebastian slunk away from him at his loud tone.

"No. He thought that him kissing me would make me like him. I'm not. Are you okay."

Sebastian put his hand on his neck and blood stained his hands.

"It hurts, but i think I'm okay."

Alois looked at the wound that he had somewhat caused. He felt guilty.

"Don't be Alois. You saved me that's all that matters."

"Stop reading my mind!" Alois playfully shoved Sebastian.

"Thanks though but I'm starting to get dizzy."

"You're my little brother. I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Alois picked Sebastian up and he carried him home. When they got there, mother spazzed about Sebastian's neck. She wrapped it in a bandage and then slowly calmed down when Sebastian was in his bed and sleeping where she knew he was safe.

"I am so glad you saved him. I know that you don't really care for family but-"

"Actually mother, I think I am starting to learn how important it really is."

"Going to be around more then?"

Alois glanced over at his sleeping brother. Sebastian's chest slowly rose with the sleeping state he was in. The boy's face was calm and looked so innocent. He didn't ever want that to change.

"Much, much more." He smiled at his mother.

THE END

**I hope you enjoyed it ^.^ and like i said if you want to leave a negative review you may but i'd really perfer that you didn't. Thanks though. ^.^**

**~FaithlessRomantic**


End file.
